1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connection systems for high voltage applications, and in particular, to electrical connection systems used in hybrid electric vehicles.
2. Background Art
Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles are becoming increasingly more popular. Such vehicles typically have a high voltage battery and an electric, battery driven motor. In addition, these vehicles usually include inverters, generators, distribution boxes, and other high voltage components.
Electric and hybrid electric vehicles require electrical connections systems that operate at high voltages and currents between 150 amps to 400 amps. Such connection systems typically include high gauge wiring that may be quite stiff rendering integration into such vehicles difficult. Thicker wires tend to be somewhat inefficient with respect to heat dissipation. The high current and heat requirements necessitate the use of copper wire which is both more expensive and heavier than metals such as aluminum. Weight reduction is particularly important in electric and hybrid electric vehicles
Accordingly, there is a need for improved electrical connection systems for electric and hybrid electric vehicle applications.